


The Ties That Bind

by elrosa



Series: A Year And A Day [1]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrosa/pseuds/elrosa
Summary: Taylor falls in love with the handsome pilot, but soon finds out everything comes at a price.





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a play on Book 3 Chapter 6 title - "The Ties That Break", but it's set around Book 2 Chapter 10.
> 
> I took some liberties with timelines - I hope you can forgive me. We all know time is strange on La Huerta ;)
> 
> You can also visit me on Tumblr! https://endlessly-searching-for-you.tumblr.com/

_The world around me looked like a shattered mirror. Everywhere I looked, I saw endless possibilities, all that was, all that is, all that's ever going to be - at once. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. My senses were getting lost, I could feel sounds, taste colors, hear flavors._    
  
My stomach turned as I woke up. I had the same dream every night since we drank that silver sap in Elyys'tel a few weeks ago. I've had my share of not-entirely-legal drugs, but I've never had anything so strong. I even tried Raj's hangover special, but it only made things worse. Just thinking about his awful mixture made me want to throw up. I needed a breakfast, it always helped.  
  
Jake snored loudly and I smiled to myself, looking at his messy brown hair and remembering the fun we had last night. Falling in love with the handsome pilot was the best thing that happened to me on this freaky island.  
  
"At least he doesn't seem to have any nightmares," I thought as I went to the lodge kitchen. "I wonder what was he drinking in the military. Rocket fuel perhaps?"  
  
I heard footsteps and I froze. Friend or enemy?  
  
"They can't know we're here," I said to myself, but it was hardly convincing. Nothing about La Huerta was what we expected.   
  
I took a small mirror from my pocket and peeked around the corner, feeling like a true detective. Finally reading books (and a little vanity that made me carry a mirror everywhere) paid off! The reflection showed a blonde girl in pink shirt and I was instantly relieved. I started off on the wrong foot with Michelle, but thankfully that bad impression didn't last long.   
  
She looked at me and gasped. "Taylor, what happened? You look ill. Is everything alright?"  
  
"It's nothing. I just need some food and I'll be fine." I waved my hand dismissively.  
  
She checked my pulse and I could see something was wrong. "Your heart beats too fast. How are you feeling?"  
  
I waved my hand again. "It's probably just hangover. That Vaanti stuff hit me harder than I expected."  
  
"It's been what, three weeks? Whatever it was, it's long gone from your system. Besides, we are all fine!"  
  
"Maybe I'm allergic. Did you find something to eat?"  
  
Michelle pointed her finger at the pantry and giggled. "It's like a prepper's dream come true. You know those people stocking piles of food and supplies to survive the end of the world? Only there are no canned beans and water, just caviar and champagne. Suit yourself!"  
  
She was right. I looked at shelves full of exotic ingredients and wondered how much it costs to dine here. I probably couldn't afford it, but it didn't really matter, we were not paying guests anyway.  
  
I chose a humble pack of crackers. Not that I didn't want to stuff myself with delicious food at Rourke's expense, it's just my sickness got so bad I couldn't think of anything fancy right now.  
  
I sat at the table. Michelle put down two cups in front of us. Oh, gods, what's that awful smell? I felt the contents of my stomach rising.  
  
"I made myself some coffee. Your pulse is already too high, so it's just water for you this time. Here, there you go." She pushed one of the cups in my direction.   
  
My stomach seized violently. I clutched it hard and tried to run to the bathroom, but it was too late. I puked on the floor, barely missing her shoes.  
  
"Oh crap," I groaned. "I'm so sorry, I'll clean up this mess. It's never been this bad before..."  
  
She looked at me, then at her coffee cup, then at me again. My stomach was still turning.  
  
"I wouldn't drink that if I were you." I winced. "It smells awful! Can't you smell that?"  
  
She looked surprised. "What? It smells like coffee. A good one at that." She smelled her cup suspiciously and shrugged, but pushed it away. Suddenly her eyes widened as if she realized something and she shook her head.  
  
"Let's start again. Please tell me what are your symptoms and how long do you have them?"  
  
I smiled faintly. She was a med student, but she already sounded like a doctor.  
  
"It all started three weeks ago, the morning after Uqzhaal gave us this damn drink. When I sleep, I feel drugged again, I can see through time and space. Then I wake up, my head is spinning and I feel like throwing up. I'm fine after breakfast. Maybe it's a blood sugar issue? It's hard to eat regularly here, you know. And I'm so tired in the evenings I just skip dinner."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And it's not getting better?"  
  
"No. It's getting worse."  
  
"It only happens in the mornings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know there is another simple explanation for it?"  
  
I stared at her blankly and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on. Everyone knows you two can barely keep your hands off each other. And it's not like you could go to the store and grab some condoms..."  
  
And then the realization hit me too. Oh crap, crap, crap! My eyes filled with tears and I felt stupid. What have I gotten myself into? I used to laugh at fictional heroines sleeping around and never thinking about the consequences, and here I was, doing the exact same thing. With all that's happened - sabertooth tiger (alive and angry), adorable ice-breathing fox-like Furball, native tribe straight from The Avatar, and last but not least time travel - something as common and as  _normal_  as getting pregnant seemed impossible.   
  
Michelle hugged me tightly.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry. We're getting out of here soon. You'll be fine. We will all be fine."  
  
I blinked my tears away. What should I do now? Over last weeks I assumed leadership over our group and got us all through really bad moments, but right now I felt like the clueless college kid I actually was.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. We already have too much to worry about, I can't have them worry about me, alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Alright. But I think you should tell Jake, he deserves to know. And... please take care of yourself."  
  
"I'll think about it. Thanks."  
  
I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to the cold window, breathing slowly and telling myself it's going to be alright. We will all be fine. This kid will be fine. I will be fine.  
  
How on earth I'm going to be fine if he's not coming back with me?  
  
***  
  
I sifted through racks of clothes absentmindedly. Raj insisted we had a party for all the birthdays we missed, but I wasn't in a celebratory mood. After my morning talk with Michelle, I tried to remember everything I learned in my biology class, and it all came to the same conclusion: I was pregnant. Or maybe I had cancer. Choosing between these two I would rather be pregnant, thank you very much.  
  
"Here, Princess. Look what I found for you!" Jake flashed his biggest smile at me and showed me white silk dress. It was really gorgeous. "This should cheer you up. You seem sad tonight."  
  
"Nice catch. Turn around, I'll try it on."  
  
"Is that necessary? I already saw everything there was to see..." He winked at me.  
  
"It is. Turn around and no peeking!"  
  
I took off my top and jeans and touched the dress. The cut was so low that underwear was out of question. Of course, he would choose something like that for me to wear.  
  
"So where did you get your fashion sense from? This dress is really nice."  
  
"Oh, you don't know half of the things I had to learn to be so popular with ladies!"  
  
I snorted. "You need to work on your pickup lines. Is that what a loving boyfriend should say?"  
  
I stood naked before the mirror, studying my reflection. Then I realized he was facing the window and could see everything.  
  
He grinned, seeing that I noticed him. "I wondered how long would it take you to realize I could see you."  
  
"Close your eyes NOW!!!" I shouted and threw my shirt in his direction.  
  
He didn't listen and I wasn't even surprised. Instead, he turned around and eyed me hungrily as I was putting the dress on. Then he put his hands around my waist and we stood together gazing into the mirror.  
  
"I really look handsome in this suit, don't you think?" He puffed his chest and brushed his hair. I couldn't help but smile. He did, but I was not going to tell him that. His ego was big enough without my compliments. "You look like a million dollars. We are one handsome couple. And our kids will be cute and smart just as you are."  
  
I immediately stiffened and my cheeks turned red. Did he suspect...? Did he know...? How...?  
  
He looked at me with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Forget I said that, okay?"  
  
I gulped and nodded, unable to say a word. We linked arms and went down to join the party.  
  
***  
  
I stood at the railing alone, gazing at the mountains. Colorful lights danced in the distance, just like the day we arrived here.  
  
"You look like you could use a drink." Jake joined me carrying a whiskey bottle and two glasses.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't want to drink tonight. We need to talk."  
  
"Why so serious?" He asked, grinning widely in a poor imitation of the Joker. I shook my head and his smile faded. "Oh God, you are serious. Please don't tell me you want to break up with me." I looked at him wistfully and his face fell. "Oh no. You really are breaking up with me."  
  
"What?" I finally realized what he was saying. "No, I don't want to break up with you. I just keep thinking about what you said earlier. About us having kids."  
  
"I said, forget it." He clenched his fists and jaw, as he always did when he was angry.  
  
I took his hands into mine and looked him deep in his eyes. "But I can't. Please tell me... do you think- do you really think you could settle down with me? Stop running? Start a new life together?"  
  
He looked at me with hope and determination. "Yes. Hell yes, I do!"  
  
His kiss left me breathless. "And what about the kids?" I mumbled into his shirt, hoping he won't hear me.   
  
"As many as you want." He smiled mischievously and whispered into my ear. "We can even start making them right now."  
  
I laughed and pressed his hand to my belly.  
  
"I think we already did."  
  
"Wha- What? A-ar-are you sure?" He stammered and looked at me, blinking with surprise.  
  
I shook my head. "I can't be sure yet. But it really looks like I'm pregnant."  
  
He swept me off my feet and twirled me around, laughing with pure joy.  
  
"You really have made an honest man out of me, Princess." He whispered, showering me with kisses.  
  
I smiled, feeling happy. His hands caressed my bare back and I shivered. Our lips met once again and I forgot the rest of world existed. I felt like there were only us two... well, us three. Then I heard someone cheered and shouted "Hey, you two! Get a room already!" and I was back to reality. I showed them my middle finger.  
  
Jake chuckled. "You know, that's not a bad idea."  
  
"Mm-hmm." It was getting cold, but my skin burned. "Wanna race?"  
  
"And what do I get when I win?"  
  
I smiled. "If you win, I will have your every wish and fantasy fulfilled tonight. If you don't... well, you should keep hoping you do." He nodded in agreement and we started counting down. "Three... two... one... Go!"  
  
I held my dress up and started running, but suddenly I realized he's not following. I looked back surprised and saw him grinning at me, standing still at the railing. He waved his hand. "I'm giving you a head start!"  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not fun when you're not even trying!"   
  
"Perhaps I just want to lose."  
  
"Don't be so obvious about it, then!"  
  
He laughed and followed me, but I managed to sneak into the room first.  
  
"So, Princess," he cupped my cheek with his palm and kissed me. "Your wish is my command now."  
  
I frowned playfully. "You're getting too familiar. Is that a way to treat a royal person? On your knees, peasant."  
  
"Forgive me, your majesty." He kneeled obediently.  
  
I laughed and let my dress fall to the floor.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in his embrace. Our moment of joy and happiness passed already and I felt the clouds gathering again. I tried to push dark thoughts away, but it was impossible. There were too many questions and too few answers.  
  
How do we escape? Where do we go? Can we be happy?  
  
I tried to imagine a happy version of our future, but all I got was one terrifying thought.  
  
_Do we even have a future?_


End file.
